Jamie Lovato
Jamie Lovato is a detective with the NYPD in introduced in season 9. Background Jamie used to work for the NYPD's narcotics division, but was transferred to homicide when her cover was blown. She had a relationship with one of her marks when she was undercover, which comes back to haunt her when the man is found dead in "Blood Out". She enters into a relationship with Don Flack later in Season Nine. Season Nine Where There's Smoke... Jamie makes her debut in CSI: NY in this episode. She is first seen coming in disguise looking through mail whilst one of the officers brings in a criminal. Once he undoes the handcuffs, he attempts to make an escape throwing most officers in his way and then Jamie kicks a chair in his way which causes him to fall. She kicks him in the stomach to make sure he stays down. Then, Don compliments her and asks if he can help her when she requests a desk which confuses Don and then she introduces herself and that she has been transferred to homicide and Don then points out who to talk too regarding her desk. Later, Jamie appears helping with Mac's current investigation into the murder of Jimmy Clark and helps link the connection between him and "Rita Lowman." When Mac asks for documents, Jamie says they're all ready being taken care of because she bribed the man in charge then Mac says, "I like her" to which Don replies, "Join the club." She is then seen sharing a desk with Don and looking over the documents and they discover that Leonard had murdered his mother. Jamie is finally seen at the end of the episode finally receiving a desk and replies to Don: "Which lasts longer, me or the plant?" and then sits happily at her desk. Blood Out Working undercover in a Dominican gang, the Trinarios, Jamie's cover is broken when she intervenes when a man is knifed on a bus and a member of the gang is on the bus and hears her calling herself a police officer. Later, a member of the gang is found brutally murdered. It later turns out that the man had been in love with Jamie when she was undercover, but hadn't told anyone. And was obviously killed because he knew she was police officer and didn't tell anyone that either. Command+P While Flack and Jamie are reviewing CCTV footage from a bar, Lovato asks Flack what his interests are. To his surprise, she is a big fan of ping-pong and the two decide to play a few games after work. Appearances Quotes *Lovato: I just got my transfer orders from Narcotics. My cover was blown, so now I work here. (Where There's Smoke) *Lovato: The Mets are the heart. The heart and soul of New York City baseball. (2918 Miles) *Lovato: (To Mac) Damn. I would not want to get on your bad side. (Civilized Lies) *Lovato: (To Flack) I'm only gonna say this once. You did an amazing job in that room. (Civilized Lies) Trivia *Badge Number: #9601 (Where There's Smoke) *Speaks Spanish (2,918 Miles) *Is a New York Mets fan (2,918 Miles) *Cell phone number is (212) 555 0110. (Blood Out) *Her apartment number is 2103. (Blood Out) Category:Detectives Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Females